renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Who's Stupid Now? (transcript)
Episode: Who's Stupid Now? Announcer: Heralding the biggest secret in Hollywood, the dog you've all been waiting for... Ren Hoek! Ren: This is to all my loyal fans. Ren: LOVE ME! Ren: No longer are the days of the frail Chihuahua i once was, now I am larger than life itself, but I mustn't get ahead of my self, let us recount the past. Producer: In the years that we expect together on the show, I feel as though we grown, hmm, close. Stimpy: (squint-eyed) Aww, that's so sweet~. Ain't that sweet Ren~? (Ren is angry, then squints his eyes, Stimpy's smile disappears) he didn't punch him Producer: That's why I hate to...(sadly) leave you guys. (sniffs, then cries. This causes Ren to smile) Ren: Leave? You got fired, didn't ya? Producer: (stops crying) No, (smiles as Ren stops smiling) you did. Gahahahahaha~! (Ren looks at the viewers with pissed off face) Yep, I'm canning the show. (Ren is mad) Seeing is how you're an eagletisical, Self-centered, pig-headed!- (Ren freaks out) Ren: Who are you callin' pig-headed?! heheh... Oh, you got me all wrong pal. I can prove it to ya. I'll...I'll do anything you want! As long you keep our show going! Producer: Well, I don't know. Ren: (trying to make the Producer feel better) Ahh, Come on. (pointing at Stimpy) Can't you see Stimpy's torments? (Ren & Stimpy both smile nervously) Producer: Anything, huh? Ren: (so excited) ANYTHING!! (The Producer looks at Ren and Stimpy moving their eyebrows) Producer: I've got it! A twisting chemistry! (points Stimpy, who has an excited smile) You play the skinny jerk! (Stimpy's smile disappears) (pointing Ren, who has a insanely mouth open) And you play the fat idiot. (Ren's insane smile disappears, screaming until his skin comes off, showing his skeleton) Ren: AAAAAAAEEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Producer: Of course to play the part, you gotta look the part! (wipes scene into a billboard that says, "Fat and Thin Institute For The St★rs) Ren: This is stupid. I'll keep an ounce since I was a pop. (Ren is sitting on a chair next to a conveyor belt) And What is this stuff? Producer: It's a tasty milkshake. Try it. It's good! Ren: Yeah well I'd like to see you drink it! Producer: Let me remind you Ren, it's either my way, OR THE HIGHWAY! Ren: Well, if you put it that way, you get so mad! (Ren drinks it.) Producer: Say~, that's good~! You-you you sound just like Stimpy. Ren: You know, This stuff kinda gross on it. What's in it? Producer: Ooh, it's a secret. Let's turn it up, shall we? (Ren repeatedly drinks it and the viewer sees that the "milkshake" maybe Stimpy's fat cells) Stimpy: It sure does tickle! (We see a fat Ren. He drunk the last one of milkshake and got stuffed) Ren: Ahh. Producer: Hey! Come for you, buddy. Meet Stimpy. Ren: He must look hideous. Producer Just covered up, He must been worse that I thought. producer will cover up. Producer: VOILA! shocked and Fat Ren sees Thin Stimpy. the dressing room, Ren sees at Stimpy. Ren: Let me take a look at you. at Stimpy's arms Smooth as silk. at his fat arms Lumpy, lumpy, LUMPY! sniffs at Stimpy's legs Thighs of steel. at his fat arms Dice of limeonade! has a tears of sadness and gets angry. Ren: at Stimpy YOU!! So it's like THAT, is it? Oh, it's trying to up-stage. WELL, IT'S NOT GONNA WORK OUT THIS TIME! grins I'm on you, pal. I've got your number. Stimpy: Of course you do, Ren. We live together. Ren: Don't play stupid with me! Or don't you remember? nods "no". Ren: I'm the stupid one now! sobbing Stimpy: There there, Ren. You're not stupid. Ren: Yes, I am. For living this lie, everyone always like you better. I never understooded. You of all people being stupid and bloated and... was confused. Ren: Wait a minute. giggles THAT'S IT! laughs Stimpy: Take it easy, Ren! Ren: YOU FOOL! on Stimpy's head Ya wanna see? on Stimpy's head again Don't you get it!? Everyone loves the stupid fat guy. And that's.... MEEEEEEE!!!! lightning flashes and Ren is laughing maniacally. Ren: I can see it all now. The lights.... The crowds cheering... at Stimpy and you'll be a jerk. Scorning by millions. Stimpy: Whenever makes you happy, Ren. was surprised and gets grumpy, He put the hat and sweater on and goes out the door. Stimpy: Where are you going, Ren? Ren: To address my fans! Uhh, dueeh... slams the door Stimpy: I love it when he's so determined. Now how to play Ren. Uh, okay, Here goes.... inhales Where'smydinner? mouth drools. Stimpy: This is harder than I ever imagined. Let me try again. is think harder and harder, Then hands is strangling. Stimpy: Where's... eyes is tearing up. Stimpy: MY.... brain was zapping. Stimpy: DINNERRRR?!?!? brain explodes and Stimpy's eyebrows furrow. Announcer: The dog you've all been waiting for... Ren Hoek! Ren: This is to all my loyal fans. Ren: LOVE ME! Ren: At last we're at the president. My glory days. was looking at the audience. Ren: Uh... duh? Man: You! Disgusting slob! gasps. Women: YOU FAT PIG! was scared. Case men: Why don't you cover up? There's children's pasint. throws the tomato at Ren and He rans away crying, Ren slams the door at the dressing room with Stimpy. Ren: Stimpy, they laughed at me and called me names! They just don't understand! You're the only one will truly understand me.... Pal? smiles Stimpy: Understand nothing. Where's my dinner? Well, you're up to your stupid with high-gens, I've been starving! You know, you're good for 2 things and no good for nothing. And another thing, ever wanna mouthwash, you've got bad breath, man! whimpers. the directors room, Ren and Stimpy are on the stage. Producer: Everyone, quiet on a set! Alright Stimpy, Ready? Stimpy: Ready, chief. Producer: Ready, stupid? Ren: Not really. Producer: ACTION!! reel starts rolling. Stimpy: Where's my dinner? Don't you know already 12 o'clock? gasps Producer: and gets angry Say your lines, stupid! Ren: Uh... duh? producer is looking at the screen and blows their noses like a bull and turning the anger red and he stops. Producer: Come on, you filthy slob. ACT!!!!! Stimpy: Why are you trying to do, you moron? Make me look bad? You're the emberassment. What else you need? You kick on a head? Producer: CUT! CUT! CUT! You're fat, you're ugly and you can't remember your lines. WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, MORON?!? is surrounded by camera and the camera sees Ren. Ren: STOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!! You want me to be stupid? I'll show you stupid! holds up at Producer. Ren: I QUIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!! throws a producer at Stimpy and slams on the wall and he both faints. The camera sees Ren and he looked the audience once more. Ren: worried Not again. few seconds later, The audience is cheering at Ren and they all throwing rose and Ren is so excited and he's doing a pose, A picture of Fat Ren "Best Performance ever" on the Variety newspaper. Producer: Great performance, kid. You're going places. Stimpy: You're the best. Ren: I love sorting. iris is closing completely at the end of the episode. Category:Episode Transcripts